Leather
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: It was the way the leather slid over pale flesh hiding it from view yet drawing attention to what was hidden that made it so tempting. It was something that seemed so delightfully forbidden at first glance.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary as much as I wish I did. Damn. Oh well.

Nikola first noticed it several months ago. His lover had been in the infirmary with a few claw marks on his thigh from a retrieval and his jeans had been cut to allow access to the wound. That was when he noticed it for the first time. He felt a surge of arousal rush through him once his eyes landed on what was before him. It gave him an odd, craving, for lack of better word, to submit himself and do whatever his lover wanted if only to get a taste of that temptation in front of him. Or maybe just pin him down and have his wicked way with him right there.

Nikola had looked up at his lover who had a familiar sparkle of mischief in his eyes as though he knew what Nikola was thinking at that moment. Needless to say, Nikola had left quickly and tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

It had been several months since then and his lover kept teasing him in different ways and was driving Nikola completely insane with desire. Sometimes the other would sit on a table nearby while Nikola worked, with his feet kicking against the wood and a knowing smile on his face. Other times he would sit in a chair just reclining and seemingly ignoring the vampire.

He had quickly figured out that it was the sight of the form fitting leather that seemed to drive him wild with lust. It was the way the leather slid over pale flesh hiding it from view yet drawing attention to what was hidden that made it so tempting. It was something that seemed so delightfully forbidden at first glance.

Nikola snapped the pencil he had been holding and looked at his hands.

'_I can't take this anymore.'_ Nikola thought as he dropped the pieces of pencil and strode out of his lab with a purpose in mind. It had taken him nearly an hour and a half before he found his lover in the library, one leg draped over the arm of the chair he was in, the other stretched out before him as he read a book.

"You are an evil trollop." Nikola said as he stood in front of his lover with darkened eyes. Dark eyes looked up to meet icy blue and a smile appeared.

"Trollop? You do realize that is a term used for sexually promiscuous women?"

Nikola straddled his lovers lap and nipped his ear before whispering.

"Fine then. You. Are. A. Cheap. Evil. Whore. Happy?" Nikola muttered as he started nibbling on the pale neck in front of him.

"I am not a cheap whore." The dark haired man paused for a moment enjoying the attentions on his neck. "I am an expensive one."

"But evil nonetheless."

"How so?"

Nikola slid off his lap until he was on his knees. He ran a hand down his lovers' thigh until reaching…

"Those black leather boots that just make me want to do anything you want."

"Anything?" Nikola quivered at the low velvety voice.

"Yes." Nikola breathed out as his hands traced over black jeans before rolling them up to reveal the soft black leather that encased his lovers' flesh all the way to his knees. Nikola licked his lips and looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Or do anything I want to you." He said wickedly causing a shiver to now run down his lovers' spine.

"Then have me." Came the breathy, excited reply. It was a very pleasant surprise to see this rare side of Nikola, one that was wild and incredibly dominant. It was a delightful change from the tender lover he was used to seeing. Today, Nikola was pure predator and he was quite obviously the prey for this chosen attack.

Nikola yanked open the black jeans, pulling them down to mid thigh and immediately swallowed his lovers' cock down as much as he possibly could. Hands curled into short messy hair as Nikola kept sucking hard and relentless while also teasing his lovers' tight hole. This kept up for a few minutes before Nikola got impatient and pulled away earning him a whine. Nikola pulled off the jeans and t-shirt leaving only the boots remaining on pale milky skin of his lover.

Nikola ran his hands over the naked body in front of him causing shivers to run through his lovers' body. The other tried to pull off Nikolas clothing but only got his hands slapped.

"No touching." Nikola whispered in a low smooth tone filled with menace. "You don't get to touch. Not yourself, not me. You get what I give you and nothing else."

"Didn't know you were such a kinky bastard." Came the strangled comment as Nikola pulled him down onto the floor beside him. He pushed the other man onto his back and proceeded to stretch him open slowly. Long slender fingers slid into his body in mimicry of what was to come next. Dark eyes glared into ice blue at the agonizingly slow movements into his body.

"Fuck me already. Please Nikola." Nikola grinned at the begging he had wanted and shoved his pants down around his knees before unceremoniously burying himself into his lover tight heat causing them both to groan. He stayed still for a moment before throwing the leather-encased legs over his shoulders and started pounding into him. He didn't even bother being gentle, his thrusts rough and wild into the supple body beneath him. The moans and screams coming from the man under him suggested he was enjoying himself but quite frankly, right now he didn't care about anything except his own pleasure. All the teasing he had endured for months had come spilling out into a pure wild frenzy of lust, which had quickly driven him into the current act.

'_Serves him right for being such a fucking tease.'_ Nikola thought as his lover grasped at the wooden floor trying to grab hold of anything except the vampire above him. He knew if he touched Nikola without permission the vampire would make him regret it, especially in his current state of mind.

Nikola let his claws come out and dig into his lovers' slender hips drawing blood almost immediately, the scent bringing out razor sharp fangs. Nikola ran those deadly fangs in a surprisingly loving fashion (given how wild he was at the moment) over the pale neck in front of him before sinking them deep into the mans throat causing his lover to arch against him and come violently. He slumped against the floor but the vampire wasn't finished, he kept thrusting deeply into the man and drinking the hot coppery blood that flowed freely from his lover until he felt the familiar waves of pleasure wash over him.

Nikola pulled out and collapsed on top of the man who just mumbled absently as Nikola licked his neck until it stopped bleeding, then did the same for his hips. Nikola's vampiric traits slowly faded away to his human attributes and icy blue eyes looked into dark ones.

"What did you say?" Nikola asked quietly as he lay on a very firm chest while absently running a hand through soft hair.

"I asked if it was the boots or just the leather?"

"The boots. Though just the thought of you in leather…" Nikola mumbled before he rolled along side his lover and helped him to dress. The other man rolled onto his side and pulled Nikola in for a fierce kiss once the vampire had finished pulling both of their clothes back into the proper places.

"How was I supposed to know you had a boot fetish? Or a leather fetish?"

"I didn't until I saw those boots." Nikola mumbled.

"Hmm, if that is the reaction I get to a pair of boots…" There was that familiar sparkle again in those dark eyes and a teasing hint in his voice. "…What would you do if I brought out the leather pants and collar that match?"

The strangled noise that came from Nikola seemed answer enough for the now laughing man beside him. Nikola just groaned and buried his face into the pale neck he had bitten.

"You're the devil."

"Does that make you my angel?" The other asked causing Nikola to bite him again. "Ouch. What was that for?" He asked pulling away to see icy blue eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Shut up or I'll bite again you damned tease."

"Promise? Besides, you know you love it when I tease you."

"Mmm, I do. Things are never dull when you get an idea into your mind. Like this one."

"So...should I break out the collar next?"

"Only if you plan on wearing it my pet." Nikola said in a silky tone running a hand down the firm chest in front of him earning a shiver and a moan from the touch and at what he had been called. Those familiar dark eyes went even darker with lust and dragged Nikola up.

"Bedroom. Now." Nikola just laughed as he was pulled out of the library towards their room for what was obviously going to be a long, fun filled night.


End file.
